Después de tu Partida
by MilyChan11
Summary: Porque la muerte solo es un preámbulo para una eternidad juntos...
1. Sinopsis:

*Sinopsis:

Bajo la luz inmaculada del amanecer, Otabek se ha vuelto a preguntar entre lágrimas ¿Por qué Dios lo aborrece tanto?

En cada primavera, ha dejado partir una de las cosas que más adoraba en el mundo. Y a pesar de las efímeras esperanzas de un renacer sanador, él ya no tiene ganas de continuar fingiendo una patética sonrisa.

Plenamente decepcionado del destino, él lo ignora, pero todavía le falta le perder el pilar más preciado de toda su existencia…


	2. Prólogo:

*Prólogo:

– _Ve a dormir –le pidió con la voz desgastada por la hinchazón de su garganta. Antes, oírla hablar se consideraba un privilegio divino dado en la infinita bondad de Dios, y sentirse pleno al captar las delicadas ondas de su voz anclar a sus oídos, era casi pecaminoso. Todo aquella magia se asemejaba a percibir las caricias de un ángel recién llegado del cielo–, se nota que estás muy agotado –la parda mirada de la mujer recostada en la amplia cama, acarició sus hundidas mejillas desde la corta distancia que los mantenían separados, que además, le servía de intermediario para restarle peso a la culpabilidad que se cernía sobre su ennegrecida consciencia–, por favor, descansa –reiteró su petición dando un suspiro exhausto._

 _El toque imperceptible de sus ojos entrecerrados, acallados por la enfermedad que la consumía a una velocidad imparable, le dieron el empujón que le faltaba para precipitarse hacia un abismo del que nunca saldría. La victoria sobre sus demonios internos se convirtió en un sueño utópico, del que probablemente, jamás obtendría la libertad que tanto ansiaba su corazón. En aquel momento de suplicio, el chico se preguntó si el dolor se debía a no tenerle el amor que ella merecía vivir en su lecho de muerte…_

 _Resultaba siendo una antítesis sufrir en silencio por ella, por su destino, por su pronto desfallecimiento, por su infinito amor y total entrega. Era ilógico, pero tangible, demoledor y lacerante, más que una navaja afilada._

"– _No –lo corrigieron sus pensamientos revoloteados por las diversas emociones que brotaban sin cesar–, tú no sufres por ella, tú sufres por tu propio dolor"._

 _Sí, era una revelación real de la que debía hacerse responsable._

 _Sí, era un mal hombre, quien no merecía el cariño y respeto de la mujer que lo veneraba con pasión._

 _Sí, era un egoísta que solo pensaba en él mismo y en el rumbo que seguiría a partir de su inminente muerte._

– _Aún es temprano y no me siento cansado –replicó mordiéndose el labio inferior, tan acostumbrado estaba a ese gesto que solo había conseguido que el sabor de la sangre le fuera muy familiar. Él sabía que si se marchaba de esa pequeña habitación iluminada por una tenue luz de la lámpara, ella desaparecería en el infinito_ _–, no saldré de aquí hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad –la muchacha sonrió por la compasión del hombre que amaba._

 _A veces, durante las noches que lloraba hasta el amanecer por su inutilidad, la joven se martirizaba pensando que todo era producto de la lastima, pero su corazón, mucho más cuerdo que su razón, siempre la guiaba por un sendero de flores en las que hallaba la respuesta que creía cierta: Ese sujeto no concebía ese sentimiento inhumano por alguien tan jodida como ella._

– _Como no me harás caso, al menos dime que me amas –la pálida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro fue perdiendo el matiz enfermizo cuando escuchó las palabras que tanto anheló que se convirtieran en una promesa de estar junto en la eternidad._

– _Te amo –mintió, contemplando el lento despliegue de su alma._

 _Incluso en el silencio muerto de su despedida, ella le agradeció el bello recuerdo que se llevaría de los últimos instantes de su vida. Un tesoro incomparable que la acompañaría en sus siguientes existencias._

 _El joven de cortos cabellos negros, aguantando las lágrimas que corrompían su inquebrantable fortaleza, al percatarse de lo repentino de su partida, dio un alarido melancólico cuando la llamó por su nombre y ella no se inmutó a devolverle la expresión de fervor que la caracterizó desde la infancia. La sensación de pérdida que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, arrolló la paz que aún lo mantenía cuerdo._

 _Ella ya no estaba allí, podía ser libre, pero ¿Por qué se veía más encarcelado que antes?_

 _Y a partir de ese momento, él jamás volvería a ser el mismo…_


End file.
